Armored Core: Metal Dreams
by Spartan-Scythe
Summary: Scythe, a pilot frozen during the Great Destruction, awakens during the Silent Line and trys to adapt to a life as a new Raven. Take place during Nexus.


Soul Release Inc Presents....

.....A FanFic written by Scythe....

Disclaimer: Armored Core belong to From Software and Agetec, I don't own them.

Information to reader: The characters Scythe, Daimon Pavilon, Dark Ace, Smokey, and Harcon belong to their respective owners. Scythe being my character, along with Daimon Pavilon are property of me.

And now without further delay......

Armored Core: Metal Dreams

Event 0:1 – Profiles

Name: Scythe

Pilot Name: Scythe

AC Name: Aeroblade (soon to change)

Age: 21

Height: 6'1

Weight: 205 lbs.

Rank: B-3

Points: 238,867 pts.

History: A survivor of "The Great Destruction". Little is known of the is pilot except he was frozen and reawakened right before the Silent Line tragedy. After defeating the unknown robot in the new found Layered, Scythe went into seclusion after his AC "Einhander" (the first AC he built after being woken up) was destroyed by self destructing thanks to the AI installed. 13 years after hiding, Scythe returned to find that many things had changed. New parts, new corporations, and new enemies had been born. Now Scythe must once again get accustomed to living....

Name: Unknown

Pilot Name: Smokey

AC Name: Fire Hazard

Age: 22

Height: 5'11

Weight: 195 lbs.

Rank: D-21

Points: 43,365 pts.

History: Years of fighting fires and saving lives can put a toll on a person. This pilot never got any credit for fighting fires and saving lives. All his "comrades" had gotten the credit and glory. He was left for nothing. He fought one to many fires in his life, but he had to fight his own fire in his mind. And thus "Smokey" was born. Piloting a heavy fire AC, Smokey sets fire to his opponents and watches them burn with abrupt fascination...

Name: Lana Starks

Pilot Name: Angel

Age: 20

Weight: Classified

Height 5'4

AC Name: Skewing

Rank: B-7

History: One of the few pilots that is also an operator. Lana has a middleweight AC with missile packs and a sniper rifle with a short range laser blade. She has a crush on Scythe but is afraid to admit it. She is also Scythe's arena partner and mission partner.

Name: Unknown

Pilot Name: Genobee

AC Name: Dual Face

Age: 21

Weight: 236 lbs.

Height: 6'2

Rank: A-1

Points: 200,342 pts.

History: Unknown

Event 1:0 – Faded Memories

Traveling down the long hallway after defeating the two unknown AC's, Einhander made its was toward the large elevator.

: Serial number...28-XBA7...

The head of Einhander looked up at the incoming hatch. The hatch opened slowly to reveal another hatch as the elevator made its way up.

: Confirmed...Program unlocked...

The other hatch opened to reveal a very large room. The elevator stopped and the hissing of the hydraulics could be heard as it locked in place.

: Raven...

Inside the cockpit of Einhander, pilot Scythe waited. He gripped the controls yolks tightly waiting to make his move. Armed only with the MLB- MOONLIGHT the high power LC10 Linear Cannon and a small parry blade, he still waited.

The unknown machine waited for Scythe to make his move, and then Einhander stepped forward.

The unknown machine boosted toward Einhander its rifle raised and ready to fire. Shot after shot was fires and Einhander managed to dodge part of them. The forth and fifth shot however, hit Einhander's right arm tearing it off completely. Looking back at the arm, Scythe cursed.

Scythe: My laser blade still works....hopefully.

The machine turned to Scythe after landing on the ground. Einhander had started to kneel down bearing its massive linear cannon. The barrel extended and blue electricity flowed along it. The machine saw Einhander's move and boosted at it.

Einhander AI: Scythe, the target is closing fast. You will not have time to fire the cannon. Rate of travel is at 576.

Scythe: Damn. Einhander engage the parry blade.

Einhander AI: The parry is non-operational now. The right arm was blown off remember?

Just then time seemed to slow as the unknown machine flew at Einhander. The AI could only do one thing. The cockpit hatch blew open and the auto eject system was triggered.

Scythe: What the hell?!? Einhander what going on?

A small visual avatar popped up on the main HUD. The small figure of Einhander's AC body was sitting on a block. The head of the figure looked at Scythe as the armor drew back revealing a blonde female.

Einhander AI: I'm saving you Scythe. You're the important part of the operation. I'm only a program.

Scythe looked at the figure and was about to say something when he catapulted out of the cockpit. He slowly drifted to a soft landing and jumped out of the chair about 1200 ft away from the two machines. Einhander was locked hand in hand with the unknown machine and was holding it off.....barely.

Einhander looked at Scythe then the self destruct was activated and Einhander exploded. It's massive generator fueling the explosion and engulfing the machine completely destroying it.

-- -- -- --

Event 1:1 – Faded Memories Pt. 2

Fire. Man's heat and energy, also a way of life. For Com1 it's just another everyday thing. Leading an MT squadron of the best fire fighters inside the Navis Research Laboratory, Com1 looked around. This lab looked like the fires of hell and worse. Each MT within the 6 person squad stood in the centre room around Com1.

Com1: Leader here, Units 2 and 3. Head to the generator room. Units 4 through 6, head to the other labs. I'll head to the main computer room. MOVE!

Com1 aka Smokey, raced his MT to the main computer room. Kisaragi had urged his team to get the fires under control but Navis wanted them to save the computer core. What they both had failed to mention was that the security system was still active. Still pushing his MT forward, Smokey dodged various rounds of energy and solid shell and made his way to the core.

AI: Download in progress... Est. time: 5:00 min.

Just then, the entire room collapses only leaving the core and Smokey's MT intact.

Smokey: So much damage...So much power...All because of fire.

Smokey watched as the flames engulfed everything. Fire...a way to end everything. Fire....Smokey's new toy. From then on Smokey wasn't who he seemed to be...

Event 1:2 – Faded Memories Pt. 3 (Genobee's Past)

Awaking from his sleep, he looked around. He was in a large room with metal walls and no windows that he could tell. A bright light was hanging overhead that laminated the walls making it hard to see. Looking up, he saw a circular "thing" floating above him. Hanging from it were IV wires and electrical wires that ran to his body. He then finally remembered why he was in the room.

"What happened to my body...?" he asked to no one.

Sitting up, his body creaked and groaned as his stiffened bones once again moved. His muscles were stiff and ached badly. Beside him lay a change of clothes and a meal of bread and water. He quickly donned the clothing and ate the bread and drank the water only to see an envelope. Picking it up, he saw one word, "Crest". Opening the package he emptied out a letter and a card. He read the letter and then threw it down on the bed.

To Subject No. 984562,

You were selected to become a test project of HUMAN PLUS. With this, your body has undergone extreme duress and you must rest for 24 hrs. After that, a security team will escort you to your living quarters. From there you will be contacted via cell phone. With this letter came an Identification card which you will need to access your quarters and other parts of this building. Crest wishes you the best of luck.

The man set the card in his pocket and awaited the escort team. Before he had pocketed the card he saw his name......Genobee....

Event 2:0 – Natural Selection

Raven's Ark HQ – Living Quarters Section 5

Scythe lies awake on his bed, sweat rolling from his forehead. For three months he had the same nightmare, the computer room, his old AC. Crawling out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he grunted. He couldn't stand all the old scars on his body. He traced the scar that went from the top left part of his eyebrow down under his eye and to his mouth; he sighed and went to the window. Opening the blinds, the sun shown through and lit up his room.

"Some world..."

(Flashback)

It had been 3yrs since the "Silent Line" incident. Scythe had defeated IBIS, a rouge AI program that somehow managed to take control of all the AI run computers and send the new surface world into a panic.

Mirage had requested Scythe's help knowing he wouldn't turn a mission like this down. Mirage knew that Scythe was loyal to them and knew he wouldn't want to refuse them, sort of like a mob. But Scythe had found out that Mirage had plans to have him killed by another AC pilot. So after Scythe defeated IBIS he went into hiding...

(End Flashback)

Scythe moved to his lap. Keying in his code, the main screen popped up into view. Using his finger on the IR pad, he moved the mouse cursor over the Report icon and clicked.

Subject: Ranking

Sender: Raven's Ark

Last night in an arena battle, pilot JACK-O, was defeated by Fire Hazard. Fire Hazard being a new raven has steadily ascended the ranks since the first day he has become a Raven. The pilot rarely takes part in missions and spends his money upgrading his core for different battle in the Arena. His next opponent will be...

Scythe already knew who the next person in line was. He closed the report window out and sat down in the chair. Rubbing his eyes and getting them focused he waited for something, hearing a small ding he smirked. The coffee was ready, getting up he went to his small kitchen and poured a cup. A knock was heard on his door and Scythe muttered. No one was going to interrupt his morning (afternoon) coffee and get away with it.

"Who is it...?"

The knock stopped and the person on the other side hmph'd.

"Who do you think it is moron!!" the voice said.

Scythe muttered and walked to the door. He opened it to see his partner, Lana Starks. Wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and worn out blue jeans with leather she looked at him.

"What?"

Scythe shook his head and yawned.

"Nothing"

He stepped aside and she walked inside, closing the door he walked over to the kitchen again and grabbed his coffee. Lana sat down on the couch and set a large envelope on the table.

I got an Arena battle request for you Scythe."

"Lemme guess... From Fire Hazard right..."

Lana nodded and opened the folder and pulled out a sheet of paper showing Fire Hazards pilot and his stats along with his AC's.

"He pilots a tank AC with dual grenade launchers and missile arms. For some reason he like to set his opponents on fire with his napalm rocket launcher and watch them burn before he gets in his real mode. He's got a real arsenal on is side but with limited ammo storage the battles he has been should have been short. He knows how to conserve his ammunition and make it long drawn out fight. So will you accept his challenge?"

Scythe looked over the data and re read it over.

"Yea, I will accept it. It's about time I show him not to mess with me again..."

Scythe signed the paper and went to his laptop again. He clicked the Arena icon and then clicked on Fire Hazards emblem. He had accepted the challenge and would fight for his spot.

Event 2:1 – Firestorm

Fuel Depot – Eastern Sector 06

Fire...Red and orange. Destructive.

Camera pods floated above the site of a major battle going on. Fuel containers exploded as a black, blue and white AC flew by using its boosters. The AC stopped and turned around standing up straight.

Inside the cockpit Scythe was cursing. He checked his HUD and cured again. His rifle was out of ammo and his chain gun was jammed. All he had left was 3 rounds in the grenade and his laser blade.

"Damn it. I knew I should have gone with the damn machine gun."

Back at Raven's Ark

"Wow folks! We haven't seen a battle like this ever before! Fire Hazard has Aeroblade pinned down with only a grenade launcher left. What will happen to Aeroblade? Will he loss the second pot in the arena?!?"

People cheered as a massive grenade round streaked past Aeroblade and hit a fuel container. Then all was quiet as the massive red tank AC rolled onto the screen. Its WASP head's visor eye glowing an eerie blue color. On its back the dual grenade launchers reloaded and charged to fire again. The people saw and cheered for it again chanting "Fire!"

In the Arena battle

Fire Hazard fired again sending two rounds at Aeroblade. Aeroblade boosted to the side and stood still as the round flew by. The pilot's eyes got wide as Aeroblade dropped its grenade launcher and rifle along with the chain gun.

"You're giving up already? Feh, I thought that Scythe would be more a challenge." Smokey said. "I will set you on fire and watch as you scream for mercy...I'll make you pay for what you did to me..."

(Flashback)

Smokey's MT stood before the massive fire as it was being put out. Most of the other areas had been put out but this fire still remained and was burning out of control. Moving the MT forward, Smokey finished the download of the computer core and went to activate the fire control system. He reached the control room only to see a black and blue AC standing at the panel. The fire system was already on and the fire was being put out.

A voice loomed over the radio.

"You made me come out of my sleep. You awoke me from my hiding. I didn't want to wake up yet..." the voice said.

Smokey was scared, and he didn't have anyplace to run. The AC turned around and looked at the MT. Raising its rifle up to the MT, the AC stepped forward and locked on the cockpit.

"You will pay, but not now...soon" the voice had said.

The AC turned and boosted down the other hall and vanished. Smokey stood there for a few seconds and sighed.

"What was that about?" his thoughts were interrupted as a rifle round pierced the MT's exo-armor and blew its arm off. Another round had been fired and hit the cockpit...Smokey lived but with a bad gash to his forehead and bleeding badly. He looked up to see the same black and blue AC walks off from the room again.

(End Flashback)

Fire Hazard fired another round and then moved forward toward Aeroblade. Aeroblade had dodged the round easily and now stood still again. Fir Hazard stopped moving and saw something glowing in the smoke. Smokey cussed and moved his AC back and tried to fire up its boosters but was too late. Aeroblade came flying out of the smoke with his laser blade charged. The large shield/laser blade was a bluish yellow as it was brought up and slashed off the right arm of Fire Hazard. Aeroblade stopped boosting and landed on top Fire Hazard. It rammed the laser blade down into the head of its enemy and then flew off. The head exploded and bit of armor and wire flew everywhere.

It's over..."

"I can't believe this...I lost...I was supposed to win..." Smokey said.

Aeroblade turned looking at the wreckage of the AC he fought. Scythe shook his head and willed his AC toward the cargo/repair plane.

"You will never get the second arena ranking from me"

Smokey said nothing as the repair crew and emergency crew made their way to the downed AC. Aeroblade stepped into the plane after picking up its other weapons. Docking the AC in place, the plane took off.

Raven's Ark

The arena audience cheered and roared as Aeroblade took off. They had been given a battle like none other and showed it. One person sat in the audience and did nothing but sit there smirking.

"Well, it seems your skill has improved Scythe. Maybe I should challenge Fire Hazard myself with you as my partner again." The figure said. "Yes I will do that"

With that, the person stood up and walked off. The person only known by Genobee had made a choice...

Scythe's AC Hanger/garage

Aeroblade docked inside the hanger and the cockpit opened. Scythe climbed out of the cockpit and slid down the ladder to the walkway. After pulling the helmet from his head, Scythe looked around and stretched. Lana stood waiting for him and clapped as she walked to his AC.

"Nice match. Still not as good when you and Dual Face fight thought."

"I know. That little butt hole was tuff though."

Lana laughed and stood beside Scythe as she looked up at Aeroblade. This AC was one of a kind to Scythe, like Einhander. Even when Smokey had caused him to come out of hiding the AC was one of a kind. It sported a long range grenade launcher, a mid sized chain gun, an AST rifle prototype, and the first ever shield/ laser blade. Scythe had built it when Kisaragi found him leaving the crater within the Silent Line. All the weapons were prototypes designed by Crest, Mirage, Kisaragi, and Navis. He was the only one who could pilot this AC and he gladly took it when Kisaragi had set him loose in the Arena.

"You like staring at it don't you?"

Scythe snapped out of his thoughts and smiled some.

"Yea, sorry. It reminds of Einhander is some ways."

Lana laughed again and turned around. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat, my treat."

With that, both of them walked to the mess hall. Not soon after they had left, a pair of eyes followed them.

"So, his AC is that special to him. Looks like I'll have to inflict more damage onto it in the next battle."

Smokey dropped down from his AC's newly repaired head and sat on the shoulder. Looking down at his AC, Smokey smirked. HE had swapped most of his parts to create a new AC and he liked it. He had swapped his tank tread like legs for reverse joint type legs for more mobility. Also he swapped his EO type core for an overboost core and he kept the missile launcher arms and dual grenade launchers. He had spent almost 4 hours getting all the parts he needed but it was finished...Chaos Typhoon had been born...

Event 2:2 – Angels and Devils

Raven's Ark HQ – Living Quarters Sector 05

Scythe lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. For some reason or another looking up at his ceiling brought him comfort. It reminded him that he had a home to come too. After a night out with Lana he had come back to his apartment and went straight to sleep. He woke up around 3:00 AM and couldn't get back to sleep. His mind was still on the Arena battle he had earlier that day.

"I need to find out more about him....Why he became a Raven and how he had advanced so quickly in the arena. It took me nearly two years to attain my rank. Him...it took him just one week."

Scythe sits up in his bed and sighs. Getting up he walks to the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee into a mug and sips it slowly. Just five hours until the testing arena opens, and he and Fire Hazard would go at it again. Only Smokey wouldn't know that. Earlier when Scythe had gotten back, his laptop had three new messages in the Inbox. He opened one and read a report on the recent power struggles with Crest and Mirage. The other two reports are what got his interest. One report was from Crest, it asked him if he would like to interact with the company directly and receive payments directly from them in exchange for his services. He gladly accepted it and the read the other message.

Sender: Dual Face

Subject: Long time....

Message: Well Scythe, it's been awhile hasn't it. I saw your battle earlier and I can say I'm impressed. I have a favor to ask of you. Soon Fire Hazard will be in the testing arena and Crest has control of the area for that day. Crest wants you and myself to pair up against Fire Hazard to test the new AC he has built, and to also test you abilities as well. With this test you will be tested on your ability to have a teammate and counter teammate. What I mean is you beat Fire Hazard and you then face me. If Fire Hazard beats you then he will face me and the winner, who ever is the winner, shall have a chance to get into Crests' personal AC stable. That is all; meet me at the Arena at 8:00 AM. Don't be late...

Scythe knew he didn't want to pass this up. He wanted to work for Crest for a while but Mirage simply refused to let him go. They said he was too important to their company. Scythe was tired of Mirage and them telling him what to do. With him working for Crest, he would get his freedom back and be able to what he wants when he wants. New parts and more money were calling him he thought. He laughed some at his joke but soon sobered up.

AC Testing Arena

Smokey stands in the middle of the testing site waiting for the operator to give the OK and start the test. While he waited he went through his AC's specs and was satisfied. The operator then came up over the radio, the female voice starting Smokey as he looked around.

"The test will commence shortly, get ready. In this test you will face two pilots who have just finished rebuilding their AC's as well. The test will pair two of you up to face a single enemy."

Smokey looked around and then asked, "Who will I have to face?"

The operator came up again, "You will face Genobee, and the other participant has not yet arrived."

Smokey was scared shitless. He had never faced Genobee before and he might have to face another Raven. "You're kidding right? How can I face Genobee?!? He is undefeated in the arena!"

The operator kept a calm voice as she spoke, "Only one Raven has ever defeated Genobee. That Raven had defeated Genobee fair and square on our accord. We made a deal with that Raven and Genobee. Genobee kept the number one spot while that Raven kept the number two spot. When they needed practice they would challenge one another too an Arena battle, much like this one. This isn't a test just for you; this is a test for all three of you."

Just then the floor shook as the test elevator activated. The elevator ascended and the doors opened to reveal a black and red AC. The elevator looked into place and the AC stood there not moving.

"Ahh, there you are Genobee."

"I'm ready..."

"We can't begin yet. The other pilot is not here yet. It's 7:45, right now. He will be here shortly."

Dual Face had not activated test mode yet and stood still. The shadow it cast on the floor made it look like a devil waiting to strike his enemy and take him to hell. Minutes passed by and then Genobee looked up to the top of the arena.

"The other pilot has arrived. The test will begin when he has landed."

Smokey looked around and didn't see the other pilot. He saw Genobee looking up and he looked up himself. His AC took a step backwards and Smokey cursed up a storm.

"YOU! I'll kill you this time!!"

At the top of the arena stood Scythe with Aeroblade. Inside the cockpit he looked down at Chaos Typhoon and Dual Face.

"Commencing test...." He said coldly.

Aeroblade took one step and fell into the arena. His AC landed and both Typhoon and Dual Face boosted backwards. Typhoon locked onto Genobee with his titan missile arm and fired. Six massive missiles fired toward Genobee as he stood there.

"Anti-missiles...fire"

As the six missiles streamed toward him 13 small anti-air missiles intercepted and destroyed them. With the missiles destroyed a large explosion followed. Out of the smoke came Genobee with his rifle raised and he fired six shots. Typhoon dodged three of them and got hit by the rest. Two in the back and one in the leg, the one to leg grazed the armor and seared the wiring causing the leg to lock up. Aeroblade slowly walked out of the remaining smoke and kneeled down slowly bringing the grenade launcher to bear.

"The test is still continuing after one of the targets is disabled. The other two remaining AC's will then fight each other in live broadcast as an Arena battle."

Aeroblade locked onto Typhoon and fired a round. The grenade hit home and blew the AC into the wall. With Typhoon unable to battle it was now Dual Face versus Aeroblade.

Both AC's HUD's displayed: READY.......GO!

They both took off into the air, each bearing the rifle forward and firing. Once both rifles were out of ammo, the pilots dropped them. Now only armed with grenade launchers and a chain gun with a laser blade they were equal.

"You know this will not end with a victor." Genobee said.

"It's always the same thing." Scythe said also.

Each then dropped their grenade launchers and Aeroblade had gotten rid of the chain gun. Leaving each equipped with a laser, they boosted toward one another. Both laser blades extended they clashed, Genobee slashed downward only to be deflected by Aeroblade's laser blade. When Aeroblade slashed across Dual Face would swing its blade around and parry the blow. Then Dual Face and Aeroblade boosted backwards and stood there. Each pressed a button on the HUD and then stood still again.

'DRAW'

Genobee opened a channel to Scythe. "Welcome to Crest, Scythe. You have been deemed worthy."

"Worthy for what?" Scythe asked.

Dual Face turned around as the elevator doors opened. "Follow me back to Crest's transport. I will tell you on the way to HQ."

Event 2:3 – Human PLUS – Myth or Fact

Hours into the flight from the Ark, Aeroblade and Dual Face sat docked in the plane. Scythe had listened very intently to what Genobee had told him. The plane finally landed and went into a hanger slowly rolling to a stop. The back cargo doors opened and out stepped Dual Face followed by Aeroblade.

To be continued.... What will Scythe find? Who knows what happened with Smokey? Will Lana find out what happened? Stay tuned!!


End file.
